An Awaited Marriage
by Zelianyu
Summary: Kenshin dedcides he wants to meet his betrothed.


I realized after I posted this I forgot the disclaimer...I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. They belong to the creator and the producer and companies that brought the anime out.

Kenshin stared into space, as the school bell chimed. His eyes closed as a sigh left him, it was time to go and meet the one he was suppose to share his life with. He stood on the hill and looked down toward the gates. The girl, or child as he preferred to call her, was only 15 and had yet to hear of the arrangements, to his knowledge.

Kenshin's ears picked up a laugh, his eyes locking on the girl it came from. She was surrounded by 4 people, two males and two females. He knew two of the people around her, and knew why they were there.

They were to guard her while she was at school, until there marriage. The date stood a year and a half away. Slowly he started down the hill, catching the stiffness in the two he knew. Yes he wasn't keeping his presence masked, they knew he was coming to meet her today. His eyes locked on the ebony haired, blue eyed girl as she turned to look at the two who'd stopped.

Kenshin picked up his pace, he reached the bottom of the hill, and now stood across the street from her. Her eyes were still trained on the two that stopped, neither of them looked toward him. Slowly he made his way across watching for traffic. He saw the smaller of the two, he knew, glance toward him. The girl caught the slight movement of her head and turned he head.

Kenshin sighed, he only wanted to talk to her, but she might run, most people did when they saw him. The scars on his cheek were known by all. If he could have approached her casually, she might not have noticed until later.

Kenshin watched as her eyes scanned over him quickly, they slowed as she let them travel back up his form. He watched as he eyes locked on his scars. Her eyes widened and she brought a hand up to her mouth. He let a sigh out and waited for her to scream or run, but she did neither. A smile graced her features, "I finally get to meet you in person?."

Kenshin's brow was furrowed at her statement. "It seems she has been informed of the engagement." A deep voice spoke, making Kenshin turn his head to the taller of the two he knew.

"Hey who is this guy?" Kenshin's eyes flickered over to the rather tall boy in white. It seemed he had something sticking out from his mouth., a bone maybe?

"I don't know but he's rather handsome…." The other female's voice died off as she noticed the scars on his cheek. "Battousai…" She whispered. The tall man in white glanced over to her.

"Huh?"

"I would rather we go somewhere else, rather than stand in the middle of the sidewalk and decipher who I am." Kenshin spoke harshly. He blinked as he realized the girl he was betrothed to was standing in front of him. His gold eyes flicked over her face, until she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along the sidewalk.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" The tall man in white asked as he followed after her. His eyes glanced back at the other woman. She shrugged and walked off in the other direction.

"He's right we should go somewhere else and talk. People staring at us isn't going to get us anywhere." Kaoru's pace quickened slightly.

Kenshin gripped Kaoru's wrist as he felt something. Kaoru stopped and turned to look at him. Kenshin yanked on her arm, pulling her close as he jumped back.

Dust flew into the air as a sword slice into the dirt where Kenshin stood only a moment ago. Kenshin's eyes were now squinted as he stared at the male who wore a brown gi. His eyes glanced down to the girl hanging onto him. Her hands fisted the material on the back of his shoulders.

"Let go!" Kenshin spoke in a cool voice.

Kaoru blinked and looked up, "Huh?"

Kenshin's hands gripped her upper arms. "Let go!" He pushed her back, causing her to fall backwards and land on her bottom. Kaoru looked at the man she'd been holding onto.

His bangs covered his eyes as he moved his feet slightly, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. The man standing in the brown gi was smirking. "I would have thought you'd take better care of you woman to be." A low chuckle left him. He also got into a sword stance.

Kaoru screeched as she was lifted from the ground and buried her head against someone's chest as he jumped into the air. "Battousai we will meet you at the appropriate place." Aoshi stood on a tree limb Kaoru in his arms. Misao stood next to him and they both disappeared.

Kenshin looked back at the man in the brown gi. "Shall we get started? I would rather this come to an end." Kenshin spoke coldly as he lifted his head and pinned the man with his golden stare.

"Fine," Both men moved at the same time rushing toward one another. Kenshin dodged the sword aimed for the side of his neck, his ponytail following the movement at a slightly slower pace. The man stood in the lunge, his mouth opening in a gasp, as his eyes widened.

Kenshin pulled his sword from the man's gut and stepped back, watching the man fall. A flick of his wrist, and the blood was gone from the blade. Kenshin resheathed his sword and the next instance he was gone from view.

The boy in white stared in shock at the body, his eyes blinking, as he stumbled backward. He looked around and raced away from the body.

-----------------------------------

"I can't believe him." Aoshi's blue eyes watched Kaoru move around the room stomping and screaming. "He just tossed me to the ground. I tried to be nice, even knowing who he was."

"Kaoru, you're going to disturb the other people staying here." Misao spoke as she leaned on the wall by the window. Misao turned her head to he door as it slid open. Kaoru stopped and turned so she faced the door. Kenshin walked in, without even looking around the room. He turned slightly and closed the door.

Kenshin dodged to the left as something smashed against the door. He flung his head around and stared at a fuming Kaoru. His cool gaze looked over her and then toward Misao. "You should go and let the oniwabanshuu know of what happened."

"A pigeon was sent earlier, Aoshi had me do that when he brought Kaoru here." Misao slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

Kenshin nodded, then quickly turned catching a pole in his hand, that had been aimed for his head. "What is the matter?" His heliotrope gaze met her fiery blue one. She pulled on the pole, but he refused to let go.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru screeched. "I don't appreciated being thrown to the ground by you." Kaoru huffed as she stopped pulling on the pole, but didn't remove her hands.

"You wouldn't let go." Kenshin shrugged after his response. He caught the bottom of the pole as Kaoru tried to maim his legs. Kenshin grew tired of the game and yanked on the poll, he grasp on it slipped and she fell forward.

Kenshin turned slightly so she didn't fall into the pole. "Enough play, I have other things to attain to." Kenshin spoke huskily into her ear, causing her to pull back, a blush staining her cheeks. Kenshin turned tossing the pole to Aoshi. "I want information on the man who attacked me and what he was after."

"I'll see what I can find out." Aoshi glanced at Kaoru and decided it was time to leave. "Misao, lets leave, Kenshin will take care of Kaoru tonight."

"I thought we were staying…" Misao piped up, but stopped at the flick of his eyes. She glanced at Kaoru and nodded. "Yeah I think that's wise….good luck Himura." Misao waved and they exited the room.

"What was that about?" Kenshin mumbled to himself. He turned around and grunted as her fist landed in his gut. His angry gaze looked up at her.

"I am not some one you can ignore easily." Kaoru snapped pulling her hand back, only to have her wrist grabbed. "Let go." Kaoru's angry blue gaze met his amused one.

"You can cause some damage, but not to me." Kenshin smirked and pulled her closer, his eyes changing to a mix of gold and heliotrope. Kaoru gulped at the gaze and tried to pull back, only to have him wrap his arm around her waist. His forehead touched hers as je gazed into her deep blue eyes. "I'll call this your punishment."

Kaoru closed her eyes as she thought he was going to kiss her. She gasped as his lips kissed behind her ear, his tongue trailed the shell of her ear. Kaoru couldn't believe that tingle that went down her spine. She groped for something to hold onto. Her hands fisted on his upper arms as he kissed down her neck. He licked the place where neck and shoulder met. Kenshin kissed the spot and sucked on it.

Kaoru let a small moan leave her, as Kenshin pulled away, a smirk on his features. "Have fun explaining that." Kaoru blinked. She tilted her head to the right and cringed a bit. It hurt slightly Kaoru lifted her hand to her neck and gasped.

"You gave me a hickey?" Kaoru stared at him.

Kenshin turned a smirk on his face. "Lay down and get some sleep, I'll return you home tomorrow. Kenshin settled next to the window as Kaoru gaped at him, but did as she was told.


End file.
